Brotherhood of the Wolf
by ryuichi13
Summary: Rion Black's past was a harsh one, but can he overcome it for a brighter future? If you don't like cussing, slash, mpreg, or orignal characters, don't read. Pairings: [BillOMC][CharlieOMC][SR]. Revised.
1. Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, any non-recognizable character is mine. Like the Brotherhood.

AN: Yay! My first posted fic ever!

Brotherhood of the Wolf

Chapter One: Guess Who's Back

:o:

Harry closed his eyes. It hurt, it hurt so much to come back--to return to this _prison_. Standing in the foyer, he glanced around. Number twelve Grimmauld Place hadn't changed at all. No, it had changed. It was colder--emptier. Harry shivered.

For some unfathomable reason, Dumbledore had summoned them back here. Harry turned and glanced at the small group gathered. Ron and Hermione's expessions were blank, but he knew that they didn't want to be here. Mrs. Weasley's usually happy fave was full of sorrow and regret. Lupin's eyes were red-rimmed, his shoulder's slumped in significant defeat. Moody, although trying to be indifferent, occasionally let out a small, depressing sigh. Harry briefly let his attention wander back to Lupin. He appeared shabbier than ever. For some reason, Harry felt that Sirius' death had affected Remus more than him. It was probably because of how good of friends they had been...

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Dumbledore entered. Though his face was neutral, his eyes twinkled in merriment. _Damn twinkling eyes_, Harry cursed.

"I'm glad you could make it," the old wizard said, glancing at them. "Yes. Well, something quite _unexpected_ has occured. Something I'm certain you'll be happy to know about." Dumbledore then turned, and motioned for them to follow.

Harry snorted. _Only thing I'll be happy about is an end to this damn war._ He followed nonetheless. The others whispered their speculations among each other, but hushed as Dumbledore stopped at the kitchen door. He motioned for them to enter and left. What awaited the group was quite a shock. There, sitting at the table talking with two cloaked figures, was _Sirius_!

He looked at them and smiled. "Miss me," was all he said before hell broke loose.

:o:

When things had calmed, and Sirius had feeling of both arms, Molly and Remus got to work on making some dinner. Everyone kept shouting things like, "I _still_ can't believe it!" and "You've got to tell us what's going on!" Sirius laughed and did his best to answer their rapid fire questions. Things settled more when dinner was set on the table. Over the eating and chattering, Harry finally raised the question everyone was plagued with, "How d'you make it out?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I really can't explain it. I was surrounded by mist and shadows. I couldn't see anything and I didn't really have a clue to where I was. Then, out of no where, two boys show up and lead me out of the darkness. So, mayby they're," he nodded toward the two in cloaks, "the one's you should ask."

Everyone's attention turned to the two, who had remained silent the entire time. They conversed silently before one stood. "My brother and I had been summoned as soon as the tragedy had occured. What Sirius had fallen into was not what you think. Just because it was in the Department of Mysteries doesn't mean that it was a Veil of Death. It was the elusive Veil of _Time_. Quite simply, Sirius had been," he groped for the right words, "temporarily misplaced."

At a glance to his brother, they removed their hoods. The one who had spoken had shoulder length, golden brown hair--tied back at the neck. His face was lean, high cheek bones and sensuous lips only helped to enhance his features. His eyes--his most prominent feature--were a blazing cobalt blue, with gold spiking from the irises. The mark of a werewolf. They then turned their attention to the other. His short, black hair was wild, yet tamed. hs heart-shaped face supported a wide grin and dazzling blue-green eyes.

The one standing focused back ont Sirius. "What we did was no easy task," he stated. "Few would have undertaken it. It was quite a trip, getting you out."

"Only 'cause you just _had_ to go through Erazenth Pass."

The blonde faced his brother. "It was a shortcut."

"That got us lost."

"Hn. _You're_ just upset 'cause you got groped by a _ghost_," he smiled smugly as his brother went red.

"Well, _excuse_ me for not enjoying having _my_ ass slapped by every male in the vicinity!" The blonde gaped at his brother. "Who's the bitch _now_?"

With an inhuman cry, the blonde launched himself at his brother. Both rolled the the floor; throwing random punches, curses, and insults. It took both Sirius and Moody to pull the two apart, but they continued to struggle until Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard above their shouting.

:o:

"Are you sre you must leave," Remus asked. "You're more than welcomed to stay."

"It would be for the best," the blonde said, smoothing his hair. "We have business to attend to elsewhere and we've spent too much time here as is."

Try as they might, they couldn't convince the two to stay. They all had questions they wanted to ask, but seemed would never get an answer to.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Mrs. Weasley said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was a pleasure. Thank you for dinner and the chance of meeting you," with nods of gratitude, the boys left. Pausing at the corner, the blonde faced his brother. "It was them. I'd never forget those scents."

"Let the past stay where is is. We did what we had to do. Let's go now."

"Yeah."

With one final look, two wolves trotted down the street and were swallowed in the darkness.


	2. Nemo Knockoff

Disclaimer: In chapter one. I only need to say it once, it's not my fault you don't pay attention.

AN: He's chapter two. Take it or leave it.

Brotherhood of the Wolf

Chapter Two: Nemo Knockoff

:o:

Summer at the Burrow had been fairly uneventful, unless you count Sirius' comeback. It wasn't long before all members of the Order knew, considering where headquaters were. For now, everything was as it should be.

Harry sighed in content and snuggled deeper into the covers. It was one of those laze summer mornings where staying in bed was the most sensible thing to do--unless Fred and George were around. Two loud _cracks_ invaded the peaceful silence as the twins apparated into Ron's room.

"C'mon, get up. Mum's got breakfast on the table," Fred said, yanking on Ron's bed covers. Ron's reply was a thrown pillow that George narrowly ducked.

"No need to get angry at us. Mum sent us to wake you," George avoided a book. "Things getting too heated for me," he dodged another pillow, "c'mon, Fred, not much we can do."

"Yeah, we did what Mum wanted." Both twins disapparated, missing the cauldron by mere seconds.

Harry groaned before dragging himself out of bed. He bopped Ron over the head with a pillow and wandered downstairs. Fred and George had been right, Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the samll kitchen, making breakfast.

"Sit down, Harry dear. Have a spot of breakfast," Mrs. Weasley smiled, wheeling Harry to a chair. As soon as he was seated, she piled a platter and handed it to him. "There, now. Eat, eat!"

:o:

Harry had just finished the filling meal when an owl began tapping on the window. "There's the morning post. Let him in," Mrs. Weasley said, clearing the dishes.

Ginny opened the window. A tawny owl glided in and stopped before Mr. Weasley. Holding out his leg, the owl allowed the attached message to be removed. With a hoot, he flew back out the window.

"It's from Bill," Mr. Weasley said, tearing the seal. Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children, had returned to his field work in Egypt, saying that the desk job just didn't suit him.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley's curiosity was peaking. "What's been going on?"

"He's coming home for a visit and--" he trailed off.

"And," Mrs. Weasley prompted, pausing in her cleaning.

"He's bringing someone home with him."

Mrs. Weasley went speechless, a dreamy look on her face. She smiled. "Isn't that _wonderful_," she squealed. "When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_," she screamed, "that hardly gives me enough time to prepare! The house and yard must be cleaned, the garden weeded," she paused, the dreamy look coming back. "Oh, Arthur. Do you think this is the one?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Mr. Weasley warned. "You may be reading too much into this. He could just be bringing a friend."

"Posh!" Mrs. Weasley waved a dishtowel in his face.

:o:

"You know the rules. Girls clean the house, boys clean the yard," George mimicked, pulling on some gloves. "Why does she _torture_ us like this?"

Fred shaded his eyes and glanced at the garden. "Really let this get out of hand, didn't they?"

Ron and Harry didn't bother voicing an opinion. they decided to do the work instead of facing Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

"Blimey. Guess Mum didn't realize how bad the garden's gone."

"Yeah. Not only do we have to get rid of all these weeds, but a whole colony of gnomes too," Fred threw his arms up in disgust.

"Took time off for this?"

"Could be inventing more." Fred and George continued to complain under their breaths as they tackled the weeds.

"You shouldn't've volunteered, Harry," Ron whispered.

"Right," piped Fred, "would've run for the hills if I were you. Mum wouldn't have asked you to do this."

"What's better," asked Harry, "the three of you or the four of us?"

"Point."

For a while, no one spoke. Instead, they attacked weed after weed. When the weeds were tamed, the boys moved on to the garden's other inhabitants.

"I can't believe we're doing this. On our vacation, no less," George grumbled, grabbing a gnome and flinging it.

"I know," Fred said, following suit. "Well, in times like these, only one thing can be done."

"What's that," Ron asked. Fred and George shared a meaningful look. Oh, no.

Taking a deep breath, the twins belted out, "Just keep swinging, just keep swinging, swinging, swinging, swinging!" The twins sang as they flung the lawn gnomes over the garden wall. Harry and Ron smiled, but wisely made no comment.


	3. Meet The Focker's err Weasley's

Disclaimer: In chapter one. I only need to say it once, it's not my fault you don't pay attention.

AN: He's chapter three. Take it or leave it.

Brotherhood of the Wolf

Chapter Three: Meet the Fockers...er, Weasleys

:o:

The boys trudged back to the Burrow. Tired, bruised, and bleeding, they sighed in relief when Mrs. Weasley sent them up for a soak in the tub. Dinner wasn't as eventful as breakfast. Everyone seemed too tired to talk, they just sat there, wishing the meal would end so they could go to bed. Mrs. Weasley was still fluttering around, muttering a checklist to make sure that everything would be ready for tomorrow.

"Boy, she _really_ worked us today," Ron mumbled, throwing himself unto his bed. Harry, too tired to do anything but nod, was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Mrs. Weasley could still be heard bustling about.

:o:

"Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?"

"Bill, I didn't travel all this way just to back out at the last minute. Honestly, it's as if you don't _want_ me to meet your family."

"Rion, it's not like that," Bill became defensive as a golden eyebrow was arched. "It's not! I want you to meet them, really, I do!"

"Then what's all the fuss?" Rion turned his attention back to the luggage belt, trying to find his and Bill's suitcases.

"Who said anything about making a fuss? I'm just--my family's not," Bull paused, trying to get his message across. "My family isn't what most would expect. I mean--"

Rion placed a finger on Bill's lips, effectively silencing him. "C'mon, you've heard th stuff I've told you about my brothers. If I can survive _them_ for nineteen years, I can handle meeting your family." He kissed Bill gently and continued his watch for their bags.

Bill sighed. There was nothing more he could do but wait and hope for the best.

:o:

Once again, Harry and Ron were woken by loud _cracks_. Rubbing their eyes, they realized that the twins were in the room.

"Bloody hell! S'not even sun up!"

"Shoot not the messengers," Fred said. "Mum wants you up and dressed. Bill and whoever will be here in a couple of hours. So, hurry up."

The twins disapparted before Ron was able to reach the lamp.

:o:

"Um...it's this way," Rion pointed to a sign over head. Dragging Bill and their bags, he headed towards the nearst Rent-a-Car.

"I don't see the point of this. We could just as easily apparate."

"I've told you. It's a--"

"Waste of magick. The same thing you said when we took the airplane."

Rion shot Bill a look. "The muggle way may take longer, but _I'm_ comfortable with it. You want me to be comfortable right now, don't you?" He pouted.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Rin grinned and walked up to an open counter.

:o:

"Put that down, FRED," Mrs, Weasley hissed in aggravation. "Don't even think about acting up. Do you understand?"

All the children nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wand. The final preparations were being done. After inspecting the house and garden, Mrs. Weasley had shimmied into the kitchen and began dinner. With nothing better to do and not wanting to interfer with the blur Mrs. Weasley had become, they sat down and waited.

:o:

"There it is," Bill said, driving toward the Burrow.

Rion looked out the window at the gravity defying house. "Well, it's interesting."

"To say the least," Bill muttered. Rion looked at his boyfriend, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Mum! There's a car pulling up," George shouted.

"Oh, that must be them," she squealed, bursting into the room. "Come now, let's go and greet them."

"Bill, if you sigh one more time--" Rion was cut off by the car door slamming shut.

"Sorry," the red-head opened the trunk.

"No, I'm sorry. There's just too much stress right now. Y'know?"

"I know," Bill smiled weakly, grabbing their bags. "And I agree with you. Better to meet my family before than after."

"Good." Rion smiled as Bill kissed him.

"Here they come."

Rion glanced toward the house, eyes widening slightly at the people he saw.


	4. Of Rock Stars and Lace Pants

Disclaimer: I already said I don't own any recognizable characters. The song does not belong to me either. It belongs to the greatest band on the face of this planet: HIM. And the lace pants aren't mine. That belongs to the great author of _Hiro Breaks It Down_. Go read it at if you want more info on it.

AN: Hi people. Now before you jump my case, no I didn't steal this from tsusoka13. I simply changed my name and took the story down to repair the typos. Yes, I finally got off of groundment (is that a word?) and have gotten my lazy butt back to working on this. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Brotherhood of the Wolf

Chapter Four: Of Rock Stars and Lace Pants.

:o:

Rion gasped lightly in shock, but quickly schooled his face into a cheerful smile. He greeted Bill's family and was ushered into their home. Bill smiled reassuredly, placing his hand on the small of Rion's back, guiding the younger into the gravity defying house.

"So, _you're_ the friend Bill was bringing home for the weekend," Mrs. Weasley stated, eyeing the boy her son brought home.

"Yes'm. My name's Rion. Spelled R-I-O-N, but pronounced 'Ryan'. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bill's words don't do you justice."

Mrs. Weasley blushed lightly, "Flattery will get you no where," she smacked him lightly on the arm. Frowning, she looked him over again. "Look at you! You're nothing but skin and bones! Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Turning to her eldest she said, "Don't just stand there, dear! Get you're things up to your and Charlie's old room and then help get the tables set up."

Bill smiled at Rion and moved to do his mother's bidding. Giving a brief smile in return, Rion made to follow Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, dear! You are a _guest_ in this house. I will not permit it."

:o:

Ron felt uneasy. It felt like he had met Rion before, but couldn't remember where. Shrugging it off, he returned to the snap game he was playing against Harry and George.

"So, how much of a _friend_ you think this Rion is to Bill," Fred smirked, watching as the new one tried convincing Mrs. Weasley into letting him help.

"Dunno. But if the looks say anything, I'd bet a pretty close one," he snickered, throwing down another card.

"Supper's on," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out a few minutes later. "Come now, everyone outside."

As soon as they were seated, everyone began piling the delicious food onto their plates. Conversation began it's rounds around the table, varying from the Ministry to Quidditch to the all important How Bill and Rion met.

"I bet is was awfully _romantic_," Ginny giggled, giving Bill the look.

Bill rolled is eyes at his sister's antics. "Actually," Rion said, pushing his food around, "we met at a concert. We ran into each other as people were making their way out. Then we ran into each other at a market and just started chatting. End of story."

"Nothing special there, but what happened after you started _chatting_?"

Bill aimed a glare at an unfazed Fred, "Let's leave that to your interpretation, shall we?"

"Oooohhh!" Chorused around the table.

:o:

"Now where did I put it," Ron muttered to himself as he began digging through a pile of dirty clothes.

"What's he doing," Hermione asked, entering the room.

"Looking for a CD," Harry replied, not looking up from his Transfiguration book.

"Hm." Was the only reply.

"Why don't you go and put your stuff away, I'll do this," Bill said, taking the dish out of Rion's hands.

"Sure, take away any feeling of me being useful," came the sarcastic reply.

"Mum'll have my head if she saw you doing dishes. So it'd be best for the both of us if you went and unpacked," he leaned down and gave Rion a peck on the lips. "Second Floor, third door to your left."

"Fine."

Rummaging through the over-crammed bookcase, Ron's hand finally clasped around the CD case he had been searching for. He glanced at the cover, admiring the beautiful display of wolves howling with the words BROTHERHOOD OF THE WOLF scrawled in the full moon. Opening the case to get the prized CD, he paused when his eyes caught sight of the CD. There, staring him in the face, was the one thing he'd been racking his brains out all day for.

"THAT'S WHERE," he crowed.

"Where what," came the startled voices of Harry and Hermione.

"Look at this!" Ron made his way towards his bed. "All day I couldn't help the feeling that I'd seen Rion somewhere before and here it is," excitment raced through him as he showed his friends his find. "Rion is Orion Black, the lead singer to Brotherhood of the Wolf! It was _his_ concert Bill and him met at!"

Hermione stared in fascination at the CD. "It is, it's him."

"My brother's friends with a famous rock star! And said rock star is in _my_ home," he paused in his pacing, "I have to get him to autograph this!" Grabbing the case out of Hermione's hands, he hurriedly made his way to their guest.

_In oblivious garden  
The bodies of fire  
Writhing to warmth the angel devine  
To learn how to die  
In peace with her heart  
_

As Ron neared the door to Bill's room, he could he the sultry voice of the rock idol. Grasping the CD case tighter, he knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, but still hearing the voice within, he ventured it safe to open the door. What met him was something he wasn't prepared for.

"OMIGOD!"

"Well," prompted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well what, mum," Bill played along.

"Well, I can't understand why Fleur wasn't good enough."

"Mum, don't. It was a mutual break up. We just weren't meant for each other."

"But you and Rion are?"

"In my opinion yes," Bill rolled his eyes for what seemed the thousandth time since this conversation started. "You don't know him yet. Once you do, you'll understand what I see in him."

"Be that as it may--" her next sentence was interrupted by a loud "OMIGOD!" that floated down the stairs.

Both Bill and Mrs. Weasley dashed up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Standing in front of Bill's room was Ron, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"What happened," George panted, coming down the stairs. "We heard a yell and--oh!" Moving in front of Ron, he waved a hand in front of his brother's face. Slowly, Ron's eyes blinked, his jaw snapped closed, and he made his way back to his room.

"Wonder what the cause of that was," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes following Ron up the stairs.

"That might've," Fred said, pointing inside of Bill's room.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look. There, with head phones on, was Rion, dancing around, singing along, and only wearing a pair of frilly, white, lace pants.


End file.
